The Daily Lives Of High School Miracles
by It was a Dark and Stormy Night
Summary: Watch as the Generation of Miracles take on their toughest opponents! Featuring the law, mothers, sisters, jail, fangirls, and landmines! Crack!Fic
1. Chapter 1

I don't own KnB. All rights to the owner.

**WARNING: **

**This is a crack-fic. It is unbeta'ed. This is my me, I've been on hiatus for like... months. **

* * *

**Akashi**

"Stop right there!"

The police were chasing a red haired boy. Not your typical "red-head", his hair was literally RED. Not only was his hair freaking red, he was way too short for your average highschooler. Was he even in high school? The police didn't even know. But the thing you're probably wondering is why was the police chasing this boy? Well, if you saw him trying to stab someone with scissors, were you just going to ignore? I hope you wouldn't because you would be a complete sadist.

"My father will hear about this!" The red head boy said waving his scissors around as he tried to outrun the police. He was doing surprisingly well. "Then he'll sue you and YOU will get arrested!"

The police sweat dropped. This boy was getting on their nerves, running in about 5 different directions in the past 7 minutes. They almost hit a woman and her child when they were chasing him. Hell, they hit a boy with blue hair. They didn't even see him! Luckily the boy wasn't hurt and they continued their chase for the scissor crazy child.

The police then got out of their car, because they almost hit another person. Jumping out and calling for back up, the chase continued. Jumping over trash cans and…cats, until they finally cornered the red head near a dead end.

"Stop in the name of the law!" They took out their pistols and aimed it at the boy.

The red head coughed and began talking. "You… you just couldn't let me go could you? This is what happens when an unstoppable force meets an immovable object. You are truly incorruptible aren't you? You won't kill me because of some misplaced sense of self-righteousness. And I won't kill you because…you're just too much fun. I get the feeling that you and I are destined to do this forever."

The police paused and stared at the boy for a good 10 minutes. Until a police man spoke up.

"Isn't that a Joker quote from Batman?"

The police looked back at the boy. He had his scissor in his hands with a strange glint in his eyes.

"You peasant. You weren't supposed to foil my plans!" And with that, he started attacking the police with his scissors.

And that concludes the daily life of Akashi. His father would clear up the confusion. He was always his father's boy after all.

XXXXXXXX

**Aomine**

"DAIKI."

Aomine got up from his bed. His room, full of basketball magazines and _those _magazines. The scratched his head, and picked up the gravure he was reading before he fell asleep. Yawning, he opened his mouth a yelled out a loud response. "WHAT IS IT MA?"

Stuffing all his gravure magazines into his backpack, he quickly snatched his homework from the table beside him. His mom then opened the door with a slam. Aomine looked up from his work. "Whadda you want ma? I'm doing my homework."

His mom gave him a long hard glare. His wasn't good. He knew these weren't good because he had gotten tons of them from Akashi when he was in middle school when he failed a class. Then a bunch more from Kuroko when he accidently called him short. Now that he thought of it, Akashi would look up from his work when he called Kuroko short as well… Was it instinct? He didn't know. Probably because they were both short.

"Daiki, what was this doing on the kitchen table?" His showed him his new magazine. Of Mai-chan. Aomine's eyes lit up. So that's where he placed it! But then those eyes stopped sparkling when he saw the look on his mom's face. "So Daiki, care to explain?"

"It was dad!" He quickly responded. Stay calm… stay calm… That was all he needed to do. His mom would believe him right? "He always brings these home and stores it under your bed." He laughed it off. His mother stared at him again.

"Your dad is in America, idiot."

Aomine instantly paled. Well he wasn't sure if his mom able to tell, cuase of his tanned skin. "Hehe…" He gave her a small smile. This was bad. "It was an old issue?"

"You mean the one that came out yesterday?" She pointed to the issue date. "Then please explain the date Daiki. Or did this come out in the future." She looked like Akashi number two now. He swore he could see her eyes changing color.

"Yea?"

"Should call Satsuki over? Or maybe your old captain, Akashi-san was it?" His mother plastered on a sickly sweet smile. He was going to die. Akashi or Momoi, it didn't make a difference. His mother tossed him his phone. He was going to die today. If you are reading this, please make a shrine for our Aomine and decorate it with Mai-chan pictures.

"Hey…Akashi?" If he wanted this to be over, might as well get it over fast. A stab from the scissor and he was done for.

"**What is it Daiki. I quite busy right now."**

"Hehe…can you come over my house... my mom wants you to kill me with your scissors…" Please be merciful today. Please be merciful.

"**Tell your mother that I can't kill anyone right now. My father has to clear up my history today. It seems that I have been involved in too many killings. I only tried to kill someone by biting them **_**twice **_**because I didn't have my scissors. Now they're calling me a ****dacnomania. Humans, I swear…"**

There was a awkward silence until Akashi hung up.

"I'm calling Satsuki now."

XXXXXXXX

**Midorima**

"MOM, SHIN-NEE TOOK MY TOYS!"

Little sisters, the best tattlers there ever were.

"DAMMIT I DIDN'T TAKE YOUR TOYS! Don't tell lies to mom!" Midorima shouted as he glared at his sister. His sister had the nerve to stick her tongue out at him. So disrespectful. She was worst than Takao, and that was pretty bad. "Plus, they're today's lucky item! Cancers have the next to last worst luck today! But today Aquarius has the worst luck today… I wonder how Kuroko's doing."

Somewhere, a light haired boy sneezed. And caused a citywide shut down because a woman screamed and everyone else started screaming after. All he wanted was a vanilla milkshake. Life wasn't fair.

"Shintarou! You shouldn't take your sister's toys! I raised you better!" His mother yelled from the other room. His sister gave him smug look and snatched the toy back. Oh she was gonna get it.

"Hey, remember when you tipped into the mud when you were little, when we were at the petting zoo?" Midorima asked, pushing up his glasses. His sister stared at him darkly.

"And what if I do?" She asked her brother.

"Well I still have pictures of it. Should I give it to your friends?" Midorima asked smugly. "I will if you don't give me my lucky item sis." He took out his phone and unlocked it. "I'll give you 10 seconds."

His sister's eyes widen as she tried to snatch the phone away. Too bad Midorima was so tall. The two siblings ran around the living room. Midorima had an evil glint in his eye while his sister was trying to get her pride back.

"Ha! I got your lucky frog thingy!" His sister held up his toy frog he had finally gotten replaced.

"DON'T YOU DARE BRING KEROSUKE INTO THIS!" The greened hair boy yelled.

He took out his phone and aimed for his sister's head. Throwing and making a swishing sound, the phone hit his sister's head, making her drop the frog onto the carpet. And also knocking her out.

"Hah! That's why my shots never miss. Because I follow fate!" Midorima let out a chuckle. Then he went to receive his phone, only to find that it was cracked.

'_I never knew my sister was such a hard head!'_

XXXXXXXX

**Murasakibara**

"Sorry, we're out of Nerunerunerune…"

The storekeeper said as she slowly looked at Murasakibara. She couldn't tell how he was feeling because of his air covering his face. She started to sweat nervously.

"Uh… sir?"

"NERUNERUNERUNE IS JUSTICE!" The giant yelled as everyone in the store silently looked at him. He started rambling about the ingredients in the "most holy candy."

"Sir, if you don't stop screaming, I will have to call the manager…" The clerk said, fearing for her life. Who would have thought she would die from a giant purple-haired baby?

The boy stood still then reached for the closest thing to him, a hammer. He threw it at the window and started raging about his candy. The store clerk stared in disbelief until she was hit with the hammer. Why did a grocery store sell hammers? The world may never know.

The people rushed around screaming something about a criminal. The clerk from behind the counter called the manager then pulled the handle that said "EMERGENCY". The light started flashing red and soon, the store was on lockdown.

But the purple haired giant still rambled on.

The manager soon appeared and tried to calm everyone down. The boy threw another hammer at the manger. But he dodged. Soon, it became a game.

..

A WILD STORE MANAGER APPEARED! BATTLE START!

**MURASAKIBARA: 300 HP MANAGER: 100 HP**

WHAT WILL MURASAKIBARA DO? **ATTACK** RUN BAG

MURASAKIBARA USED "HAMMER"!

THE ATTACK MISSED!

STORE MANAGER USED "CALL 911"!

IT HAS NO EFFECT….

WHAT WILL MURASAKIBARA DO? **ATTACK** RUN BAG

MURASAKIBARA USE "TACKLE"!

**MURASAKIBARA: 300 HP MANAGER: 0 HP**

THE WILD MANAGER FAINTED!

..

After the attack, Murasakibara took one step. But then the police came!

..

A HORDE OF WILD POLICE APPEARED! BATTLE START!

**MURASAKIBARA: 300 HP POLICE: 50 HP**

WHAT WILL MURASAKIBARA DO? **ATTACK** RUN BAG

MURASAKIBARA USED "RAGE"!

IT HAS NO EFFECT…

THE POLICE USED "ARREST"!

IT'S SUPER EFFECTIVE!

THE BATTLE IS NOW OVER.

..

With handcuffs on, Murasakibara was lead to the police cars. Moans of "Don't wanna…" and "I'll crush you…" were heard from the giant. The police didn't care. They just wanted to get it over with.

So they drove him to the police station. Gave him a trial. And put him in jail. End of story.

Soon, he was in a jail cell, with no food. Kicking the wall, crying, and rolling on the floor was done to get the police's attention so he could ask for food. But it was all in vain. His parents and brothers and sisters came once, facepalmed when they heard the story. But they soon left.

Later, he got a new cell mate.

"Ah. Atsushi, what a surprise."

Sure enough, it was the red-headed captain of Teikou. "So what are you here for?" The captain asked the giant baby.

"I hit someone with a hammer." He said while rolling on the ground. "What about you Aka-chin?"

"I hit someone with my new car…. On purpose." The red-head replied, quite proudly. "So Tetsuya, why are you here?" The red head captain asked as both of them randomly noticed the shadow.

"I caused a city-wide shutdown. Again." The boy sighed. "This low presence is a blessing and a curse." Kuroko then looked over to where Murasakibara was lying. Keyword: was. "Ano… Akashi-kun, where is Murasakibara-kun?"

"He got bailed out by his team." Akashi said calmly.

"Oh."

"So how about we break out of here. Remembered the hole Daiki and Ryouta dug when they got arrested for reading porn in public?" Akashi asked the phantom man.

He got a simple reply. "Sure, why not?"

And this all happened in one day.

XXXXXXXX

**Kise**

"Ano… Kise-kun is not here. He is in the hospital…" Kuroko said blankly.

"Yes, Ryouta cannot tell us about his fantastic story." Akashi nodded.

"Who cares anyway… It's just the blonde puppy…" Aomine said yawning.

"Nanodyo… What a pathetic excuse for a miracle." Midorima said stubbornly.

"Well it was a miracle how he managed to live after the incident…" Murasakibara said.

So the story went like this…

_3..._

_2.._

_1._

_(Sing to the Melody of "Grandma Got Run Over By A Raindeer")_

Kise got run over by some fangirls

Walking home from our house on Akashi's Birthday

You can say there's no such thing as Kise

But as for us Miracles, we (don't) believe (either)

.

He'd been drinkin' too much egg nog

And we'd begged him not to go (well, it was to go…)

But he'd left his medication

So he stumbled out the door into the snow

.

When they found him the day after

At the scene of the attack

There were footprints on her forehead

And incriminatin' fangirls' marks on his back

.

Kise got run over by some fangirls

Walkin' home from our house on Akashi's birthday

You can say there's no such thing as Kise

But as for us Miracles, we (don't) believe (either)

.

Now we're all so proud of his team

They've been laughing at this so well

See them in there, watchin' basketball

Drinkin' beer (Pocari Sweat) and playin' cards with his sisters

.

It's not Akashi's birthday without Kise

All the Miracles dressed in black

And we just can't help but wonder

Should we take his gift for Akashi or throw it in the fire?

.

Kise got run over by some fangirls

Walkin' home from our house on Akashi's birthday

You can say there's no such thing as Kise

But as for us Miracles, we (don't) believe (either)

.

Now the goose is on the table

And the pudding made of pig

And a blue and silver candle

That would just have matched the hair in Kise's wig

.

We've told all my friends and neighbors

Better watch out for yourselves

They should never give a license

To a man plays with scissors

.

Kise got run over by some fangirls

Walkin' home from our house on Akashi's birthday

You can say there's no such thing as Kise

But as for us Miracles, we (don't) believe (either)

XXXXXXXX

**Kuroko**

He tripped on a land mine. It didn't explode. He sighed.

"Gotta find another way to blow up the world…"

* * *

Happy Birthday Akashi. I hoPE YOU HAVE A WONDERFUL DAY killing people.

Suggestions? Questions? Comments?

Review, PM, or visit me on Tumblr. ( nananana-nanodayo . tumblr . com) {Just remove the spaces}


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own KnB. All rights to the owner. I do not own any of the things that are hinted in here. That includes Hatsune Miku, SnK, Free! Boku No Pico, Dangan Ronpa, Phoenix Wright, Death Note, Pokemon and any others.

WARNING: This is a crack-fic. It is unbeta'ed. This is by me, I've been on hiatus for like... months. But now I'm back with the longest chapter you've ever read from me Omg wow.

* * *

**Special! Riko the Otaku**

_**Seirin Time**_

It was raining. The rain was mocking him.

_Pit. Pat. Pit. Pat. _

Kuroko threw a shoe at the window. "YOU WILL NEVER STOP ME RAIN." Kuroko glared at the water droplets on the window. "I SWEAR. I WILL DRY EVERY LAST ONE OF YOU!" He took out his towel and started drying the window of Seirin's gym.

"Okay… who let Kuroko watch Attack On ***** and Fr**!?" Riko asked, slightly embarrassed that they found her secret stash of anime on her hard drive.

"Well… you left your laptop here… and Kiyoshi found it…. And stuff happened." Furihata shrugged.

The teams were still around Riko's laptop. They were madly clicking around her laptop and 'oohed' and 'ahhed' at each anime the saw.

"Enough! If you guys don't stop lagging around my laptop I'll triple your training!" Riko yelled while her face red with embarrassment. The team scattered but Kagami stayed put. Riko frowned. "That applies to you too Kagami." Kagami looked at his coach, slightly tearful.

"I feel you coach. I know your pain…" Kagami started crying VERY hard after the words left his mouth.

Riko stared at their ace, slightly scared. "Why are you scared Kagami? It's just anime." Riko shrugged.

"I know how pained your eyes must have been…" Kagami wailed. "I CLICKED ON IT BY ACCIDENT TOO!" Kagami screamed to the heavens. "BOKU NOOOOO ******!" Kagami screamed and fainted.

Riko's face paled. Then her face turned red. The red liquid spilled from her nose. She fainted later after.

_What the hell is Boku No ****?! How did they do this to the coach and our ace?!_

"Boku No ****?" Kuroko stopped drying the window. The teamed looked at him curiously. "I love that show!" Kuroko smiled one of his rare smiles and gave them thumbs up.

_Well, Kuroko likes it… so I guess it couldn't be that bad…_

The team surrounded the laptop again and clicked play. Screams could be heard all the way to Rakuzan.

XXXX

**Midorima the Weight-Lifter**

_Shutoku Time_

"IDIOT! IT'S NOT LIKE I WANTED YOU GUYS TO BAIL ME OUT OF JAIL!"

Midorima, the very definition of 'Tsundere'.

"Dude, you were in jail for owning a slave (Takao)!"His captain looked at him. The team facepalmed.

"I ONLY ENSLAVE PEOPLE BECAUSE I LOVE THEM." Midorima said stubbornly. His face then became bright red. "I didn't mean it like that that!"

"Midorima and Takao sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-! AH!" Kimura fainted as Midorima threw his lucky item of the day at him.

"Aw Shin-chan loves m-!" Takao soon followed as he fell on his face. The team nervously glanced at their ace-shooter.

"Anyone else?!" The green tsundere glared at his team.

"Ha…. No Midorima-sama!" The team ran away once they saw the look on Midorima's face.

Midorima 'somehow' lifted Takao AND Kimura and threw them at his team.

_Impossible! He can't be that strong!_

Again, it somehow landed on the team. Their sprits left their bodies and they soon died after. Midorima got arrested… again.

.

"Whoa!"

Takao woke up with a start. "I was just a dream…" He sighed.

"It was no dream lowly peasant. I am Kami."

Takao slowly looked to his left and saw Midorima, with HUGE muscles. He also somehow got the sun to shine behind him, making him look like god. Takao fainted.

XXXX

**Kise the Song Writer**

_**Kaijo Time**_

"Hey! Everyone! I wrote a song!" Kise, AKA loud mouth, somehow got into song writing this week. "Do you guys want to hear it?!" Kise asked, way too excited.

"Sure." Everyone responded, then putting on their headphones.

"Yay!~" The blonde cheered, without noticing the headphones EVERYONE had on.

…

Here comes Akashi Claus, here comes Akashi Claus,

Right down Akashi Claus lane

Kuroko and Murasakibara and all his reindeer (followers)

Pullin' on the reins

Bells are ringin', children cryin'

All is merry (red) and bright (bloody)

Hang your stockings and say your prayers

'Cause Akashi Claus comes tonight!

.

Here comes Akashi Claus, here comes Akashi Claus,

Right down Akashi Claus lane

He's got a bag that's filled with toys (scissors)

For (fan) boys and (fan) girls again

Hear those scissors snip snip,

Oh what a beautiful sight

So jump in bed and cover your head

'Cause Akashi Claus comes tonight!

.

Here comes Akashi Claus, here comes Akashi Claus,

Right down Akashi Claus lane

He doesn't care if you're rich or poor

He loves (hates) you just the same

Akashi Claus knows we're all Kuroko's children (?)

That makes everything right

So fill your hearts with Christmas cheer

'Cause Akashi Claus comes tonight!

.

Here comes Akashi Claus, here comes Akashi Claus,

Right down Akashi Claus lane

He'll come around when the chimes ring out

That it's Christmas morn again

Peace on earth will come to all

If we just follow the light

So let's give thanks to the lord above

That Akashi Claus comes tonight!

.

"What the actual hell." Was his whole teams' reply to his 'great' song.

XXXX

**Murasakibara the 'Kyojin'**

**_Teiko Time in Present Time_**

"NJFSNWEEFFE!"

The Miracles looked over to their giant to see him transforming into a…. KYOJIN!

Kuroko, Akashi and Aomine quickly put on their Survey Uniforms and took out their 3DMG.

"Tetsuya, Daiki! Slow him down! I'll get his neck!" Akashi shouted commands.

"Yes Heichou!" The pair replied.

Slowing down Murasakibara- I mean MurasakiKyojin- by getting him in on the legs; they made the Kyojin fall over. Akashi then quickly got his neck. The area around his neck the hardened, breaking the swords.

_Shit!_

Akashi flew back as the Kyojin swatted him back.

"Akashi-kun Heichou!" Kuroko yelled. "Aomine-kun, I'll transform but you need to watch my back. Okay?" The smaller teen asked his light.

"Sure. We'll keep the Kyojin busy until Akashi wakes up.

Biting his hand with a yelp, Kuroko then transformed into a Kyojin.

DADADADADADADADA

KYOJIN MURASAKIBARA WANTS TO BATTLE

**KUROKO** 200 HP **MURASAKIBARA **300 HP

WHAT WILL KUROKO DO? **ATTACK **BAG FLEE

MURASAKIBARA USED SNACK BRIBE!

IT DOESN'T EFFECT KUROKO

KUROKO USED IGNITE PASS KAI!

IT'S SUPER EFFECTIVE!

**KUROKO **200 HP **MURASAKIBARA **100 HP

WHAT WILL KUROKO DO? **ATTACK **BAG FLEE

MURASAKIBARA USED TACKLE!

**KUROKO **100 HP **MURASAKIBARA **100 HP

KUROKO USED IGNITE PASS KAI!

**KUROKO **100 HP **MURASAKIBARA **0 HP

MURASAKIBARA FAINTED!

DA DA DA DUM!

"AJBDJKBEFER!" The Kyojin fell to his knees while Aomine gave it the final blow.

…

"Wtf are they doing." Was Kise's only response to what was happening.

"I don't even… wat." Was Midorima's response to Kise.

Aomine, Kuroko and Akashi had their sweaters draped around their necks while holding two brooms each. Akashi laid on the floor passed out while Kuroko was hitting Murasakibara with his 'Ignite Pass Kai'. Aomine was hitting the giant with his broom sticks.

XXXX

Requests from Amara Nightshade-san~

XXXX

**Aomine the Story-Teller**

**_Too Time_**

"So one day, Kuroko and Akashi switched places. It was mad creepy and all too. So when I was trying to give Tetsu a fist bump, he HIT ME IN THE FACE with his fist. So I hit him in the face back. And then he told Satsuki on me. And I was like 'Oh Tetsu you made the wrong move ohhhhh' and we got into a fight. The he somehow beat me. I was like 'wtf you're not Tetsu.' He looked at me and was like 'wtf yes I am'."

The crowd around him was listening to him with scared expressions. Akashi and Kuroko weren't there because they had other business with their teams.

"Whoa…. Go on Aominecchi!"

"It's not that I want to listen! I just…. Am bored!"

"*chewing noises*"

"Later Tetsu told on me to Akashi and I was 'oh no son. Not Akashi.' The Akashi looked at me and Tetsu was all like 'Haha loser'. Akashi like pentadrupitlde or something my menu. I died that day. Then I heard Akashi and Tetsu laughing and I was like 'wtf help me here Tetsu' and Tetsu looked at me and was like 'I am Akashi. A-K-A-S-H-I.' and then Akashi looked at me and was like 'I am Kuroko. K-U-R-O-K-O.' Then they just walked home laughing. I was just like 'wat'."

"Your story telling skills suck Mine-chin."

"WHAT THE HELL MURASAKIBARA?!"

XXXX

**Special! Akashi AND Kuroko the Pyromaniacs**

**_? Time_**

"Oopes, the house is on fire." Kuroko said as he lit up a match and threw it at someone's house. It then exploded in fiery inferno.

"Oopes, the car is on fire." Akashi said as he followed and lit up his match. The red head threw it at the car and that exploded in a much bigger explosion.

"Oopes, the trees are on fire." Kuroko threw the match into some weird forest thing. It caught on fire fast and the other trees caught on fire as well.

"Oopes, the Miracles are on fire." Akashi said as he threw a match at each one of the members of the Kiseki No Sedai excluding himself and Kuroko. Screams were heard.

"Oopes, the pie is on fire." Kuroko threw the final match at some random pie on the street.

They looked at each other and nodded. They set a random girl on fire.

"THAT GIRL IS ON FIRE!" Akashi sang.

"ON FIRE~ FIRE~" Kuroko echoed.

"SHE'S REALLY ON FIRE!~" Akashi sang.

"AND NOW THE COPS ARE CHASING US~" Kuroko sang to the same melody.

They ran together. "WE SET THINGS ON FIRE!~" Akashi sang again.

"ON FIRE~ FIRE~" Kuroko sang panting as they were running.

They high fived each other as the police car crashed into the tree Kuroko had set on fire.

XXXX

**Super Saiyan Special Christmas (Levimas)**

**_Rakuzan Time (+ Teiko? + Kagami?)_**

"Merry Christmas losers." Akashi said as he handed everyone a pair of scissors.

"Why are you giving us scissors like wtf." Mayuzumi said blankly. The team slowly nodded in agreement, still kind of scared of what Akashi was planning.

"You will need them later. Think of it as a present from me to you guys." Akashi said as he threw took out five bags of potato chips, all different flavors, and tossed 4 of them to the Generals and their Phantom Man. He gave Chihiro a vanilla milkshake. "Don't drink the milkshake; we wouldn't want you dying when they come in." Akashi said nodding at them. "Now entertain them until I come out and the will be a week's worth of training menus."

_Akashi must have changed because it's Christmas!_

"If you fail, I'll triple your menus. Good luck." The captain left the gym while the group or regulars stood there, not knowing what to do with the food.

_Lol nvm_

"Whatever, I'm hungry." Nebuya said as he started eating the chips.

"But Sei-chan told us not too~ We might need them to fight a Kyojin or something~" Reo said.

"Omg do you watch it too?" Mayuzumi asked excitedly.

"It's only like, 2013's most watched anime!" The two otakus jumped up and down.

_Losers! _Nebuya thought.

"OMG I WATCH IT TOO. L**I IS LIKE SO HOT." Mibuchi screamed. "TODAY IS HIS BIRTHDAY TOO."

The three dropped their chips and jumped up and down together.

"WHAT UP AKASHI. WE'RE HERE." The dark skinned basketball player pushed open the gym doors.

"Aomine-kun. Shut up. You're loud." Kuroko replied rolling his eyes.

"I agree with Kuroko, (cchi), (chin)." The group replied

"Jeez, you're cruel Tetsu." Aomine said crying.

_The Miracles!?_

"So where is Akashi-kun?" Kuroko asked suddenly, scaring half of the people on the room.

"He told us he had to do something. I believe this is for you as well Kuroko. I think it is a peace offering." Mayuzumi said giving the vanilla milkshake to the other Phantom man.

"Offering accepted." Kuroko nodded.

"So where's the food?" Murasakibara said frowning.

The Rakuzan members quickly tossed the bag of chips to the giant… except for Nebuya cuase he ate them.

_Lol what a loser._

Murasakibara looked at the dark skinned basketball player with a glare. "BJREKBGEIJRGRE! YOU ATE MY CHIPS!" He turned into a Kyojin again.

_WTF?! Déjà vu?! _

"SIE SIN DAS ESS SIND DIE JAGERRRRRRR!"

"SPLASH FREEEEEEEEE!"

The Rakuzan players put on their Survey uniforms along with Aomine. But Midorima and Kise took off their outfit revealing their swimming trucks under. Kuroko put on his jacket and took off his pants, revealing BOTH fandoms on him.

_Kuroko is god!_

Rakuzan quickly put on their 3DMG and stared beating up the MurasakiKyojin. Aomine worked on cutting his legs. Midorima and Kise were splashing water on the floor, making the Titan loose his balance. Kuroko looked over to the door and shouted "L**i Akashi Heichou- kun!"

And there was Akashi, in his L**i cosplay. "Everyone, aim for his neck!"

Everyone (excluding the sideline members and Nebuya) attacked the MurasakiKyojin on the neck.

"Deliver the finishing blow!" Rakuzan and Aomine as well as the other S*K fans cheered.

"Show him a sight he's never seen before!" Midorima, Kise and the other Fr**! fans cheered.

Kuroko transformed quickly into a Kyojin and hit Murasakibara with his Ignite Pass Kai! Then he used his dolphin powers to hit the Kyojin again!

Murasakibara fell on to the wet floor and returned to his normal state.

Then there were police cars outside.

"Time to go to court guys."

….

_Cross Examination Time! _

_Classroom__ Trial Time! _

_Puzzle Time!_

_Lig** Is K**a Time!_

"OBJECTION!" Kuroko pointed at the other side with his suit on.

"YOU'VE GOT THAT WRONG!" Mayuzumi said shooting his imaginary hope bullets.

"I'm afraid that is incorrect…" Akashi said as he pulled down his top hat.

"Wrong." Murasakibara said and he ate some cake.

After explaining to the other side that they were indeed incorrect, they got out of court unharmed and even sent the other side to jail for lying, which they probably not doing but whatever.

"So I got some tickets to the next H**sune Mi** concert. Anyone want to come?"Kuroko asked waving his tickets around. The group happily agreed.

"Think of it as your Christmas present."

* * *

Merry Levimas losers~ Hope you have a wonderful time celebrating the birth of Levi 3


End file.
